


Don’t blame me

by Savagelittlething



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelittlething/pseuds/Savagelittlething
Summary: My name is whatever you decideAnd I'm just gonna call you mineI'm insane, but I'm your babyEchoes, love your name inside my mindHalo, hiding my obsessionI once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying again at my A/B/O fic.

Rey blinked lazily at her computer screen. The bright screen causing her eyes to squint, as her eyes adjusted from all dark to some light.

 

She was on the internet for an hour and nothing came up with what she was looking for. A groan escaped her lips, as she bent back in the chair.

 

 

The clock in living room chimed at the hour, letting Rey know she only had three hours left to get some sleep.

 

She turned back to the screen of her computer, narrowing her eyes as she looked at it, as if it could tell it was silently being scolded.

 

Rey pushed away from the desktop as she got up, padding down the hallway to her room. Her bed was calling her and she wasn’t going to refuse the call.

 

*****

 

The sound of cars being worked on filled the area where she was. She was currently under the hood of one, fixing the alternator on a car that was past its prime.

 

“Rey!”

 

Rey stood up straighter when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see one of her co-workers standing there, pointing his thumb behind him.

 

A scowl crosses her face when she sees who’s standing in the doorway leading to the shop. He was too tall, too broad of a man, to be standing the way he was.

 

Like he owned the place. Those type of guys really got under her skin. He was the type of guy a girl who hooks up with for a wild night.

 

She was about to make her way towards the front of the store, when the owner came out to greet him. Rey watched them for a little longer before going back to her job.

 

An omega. What rotten luck for himself and her. That's what they were and what they will always be. Just this.

 

He couldn’t help but notice her out of the corner of his eyes. He caught her scent when the fans blew it through the room.

 

She smelt like a tiger. An alpha. A big cat that hunted alone, was always alone until mated. And she, was definitely an unmated lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running makes me free. Smelling you makes me insane, especially when you smell like summer.

Rey loved the freedom of running. She didn’t have to think about anything, or worry. A figure a head of her caused her to slow down, as she caught sight of who it was.

 

Oh no. That damn Omega from the auto shop was running a head of her, the white T-shirt clinging to his body. He was nice and sweaty from his run, and he smelled so nice.

 

Shit, shit, shit!

 

She watched his body tense up as he realized someone was behind him. Maybe he didn’t know it was her, and that she was another alpha.

 

They were running side by side now. Rey looked at him from the corner of her eye, as she took him in. He was particular looking. He was handsome. 

 

He was built as if he was from a carving, of one of those Greek gods. How this guy was an omega was beyond her.

 

He screamed alpha.

 

Rey froze when the wind blew, stirring the air between them, her eyes dilated as she caught wind of his scent.

 

Oh, he smelled delicious. He reminded her of summer days, where she laid in an open field, under a large tree. 

 

Before she could stop herself, she found herself running into him, knocking them both down as they rolled to the end of the trail.

 

They were both breathing hard as they continued to stare at each other. Rey leaned down as she kissed him, biting his bottom lip as he moaned.

 

Rey could feel herself getting wet from the sound. Her lips kissing from his chin to his neck, as she licked the gland there.

 

“Fuck,” she heard him say.

 

Fuck was right. She was going to fuck him, right here, right now. By the bulge in his running shorts, he was down for it.

 

A whistle in the distance broke through their haze. Rey’s head snapped up as she looked around. They were on a trail, where anyone could come across them.

 

She scrambled off him and stood as she continue to stare at his confused face. She almost had sex with this unknown omega. An unknown omega who looked irked that she stopped.

 

With one last glance, she turn and fled from the area. She ignored his shouts for her to stop and come back.

 

Later at home when she laid in bed. She discovered a horrible truth. She still smelled of him, even though she took a bath.

******

 

Finn looked up when he heard the store’s door bell go off. Alerting him that a customer was in the shop, browsing around.

 

He got up from behind the counter to see who was in the store this late. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a tall man, who was built like a house.

 

Seriously? Did this guy do nothing but workout? Finn was about to turn away when a cold realization struck him.

 

That guy smelled like a cat. A very large cat. But he didn’t smell like Rey. So who the hell was this guy?


End file.
